Young Again
by Cloud Dragon
Summary: A spell from the Book is read aloud, and it ends up turning everyone in the Manor into little kids. Read n Review please! (ON HOLD INDEFINITELY, SEE PROFILE FOR INFO)
1. Part 1: Well, That Was Stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I wish I did. ^^;; Cole would never have turned evil in my Charmed!! *tear* Well, okay, here we go! BTW, I kinda took the spell from Spyder's Yu-Gi-Oh! fic called Chibi For A Day. Sorry Spyder!! *gives cookies and chocolate*

Other Stuff: Cole is around. ^^ Can't have a mini-person fest without Cole around! *huggles a chibified Cole* And he's half-demon. Not invincible, not human, half-demon. ^^ And there is tyke-speech in here. May be hard to understand in points, but it's generally 'r' replaced with 'w'.

****

Part 1: Well, That Was Stupid…

Paige sat in the attic, the Book of Shadows open on her lap, reading. Flipping to the next page in the yellowed, antique Book, she noticed a spell that hadn't been there earlier, written in curling French script.

"Ce qui était, n'est pas ce qui est. Ce qui était grand, est maintenant ce qui est petit. Grandissant, ou accroissant vers le bas. L'innocence est la clef. La clef à la manière you.re censée pour être. Bons, mauvais, mauvais bons Vont de nouveau à votre enfance…" Paige muttered.

As she finished speaking, lightning cracked over the Manor, and thunder rumbled the house so deep the windows rattled. "I just read that spell aloud, didn't I?" Paige realized, slapping herself on the forehead. "And I don't know what it meant." She ran downstairs to see if anyone in the Manor (particularly Leo) could speak French. 

"Leoooo! Leo!" Paige yelled as she thundered down the stairs. He poked his head around the door casing, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What is it, Paige? Piper and I were watching 'The Joys of Home Birthing!'" Leo announced, and Paige could hear a groan from Piper as the woman in the documentary screamed. 

"Umm…yeah. Anyway, Leo, there's a spell in the Book of Shadows that just appeared, and it's in French. I was wondering if you could translate it for me?"

"Sure. I'll be right up." Paige sighed in relief and trudged back up the stairs. She was stopped short by a wailing sound coming from Cole and Pheobe's shared room. Pheobe wasn't home, so what was going on? Paige pushed open the door to tell Cole to quiet down, but she couldn't see the half-demon in there anywhere. 

"Cole? If you're in here, could you quiet it down?" Paige left, shut the door, and continued on her way to the attic. Leo was already there, and reading over the page in the Book of Shadows that Paige had read off of. "Well, what's the verdict?" Paige asked, sitting down by her brother-in-law.

"It reads in English…'What used to be, is not what is. What was tall, is now what is small. Growing up, or growing down. Innocence is the key. The key to the way you're supposed to be. Good, bad, bad good. Go back to your childhood.' It sounds like a spell to cause the target to become a child again."

"Oh shit…" Paige gasped.

"Don't tell me you read it aloud!" Leo exclaimed.

"All right, I won't tell you." Paige then realized something. "Oh crap." She ran back downstairs and to Cole and Pheobe's bedroom. "Cole? Cole, are you in here?"

"Who awe you?" a little voice asked plaintively. Paige looked around first, then down into a pair of large brown eyes.

That were much closer to the ground than they should be…

"Cole?"

"Dat's my name, don' wewr it out!" he declared, laughing like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard. 

"Okay then…"

"I wike you! You'we funny!" Cole declared, throwing his arms around Paige's legs in a hug (since that was all the farther the little tyke could reach.)

Piper chose this moment to shout for Paige. Sounds of a scuffle (and quite a few random blowing-up of items) drifted up from downstairs.

"Oh no…Cole, stay here, alright?!" Paige rushed downstairs to back up her oldest sister. 

Paige never figured on the young Cole being the kind who always broke the rules. The pint-sized half demon snuck down the stairs after her. The demon slammed into the wall beside the stairs, and seeing Cole, grabbed him to use as a human shield.

"Oh no! Cole!" Paige exclaimed.

"Cole?! What do you mean? That isn't Cole! He happens to be fully-grown!" Piper roared, ticked off about the fact that her exploding power didn't work on this particular demon.

"Put me down!" Cole commanded. The full effect of the statement was lost on the demon, however. After all, what demon is afraid of a three-year old?

"Yeah right. Okay witches, if you want the kid to stay in one piece, you won't attack."

Cole was getting quite upset, and starting to cry. He didn't like the demon, he was threatening the nice people. Before the attacker knew what was happening, Cole bit down hard on his hand, and was dropped to the ground, where he promptly kicked the guy in the shin and ran to hide behind Piper's leg. He peeked out cutely and then hid again when the demon shot a glare his way.

"Hey, no threatening the little kid!" Piper declared, her maternal instinct kicking in. Whoever this child was, he was NOT going to be hurt, Piper would make sure of that. Paige rushed the attacking demon, but was knocked to the ground, and almost shot by an energy ball. 

Cole was very angry, and even though he was only three, he was still half-demon, and he was aware of it. An energy orb formed in his hand, it was almost as big as his head.

"LEAVE MY FRWEND AWONE!!" He threw the energy ball at the other demon, who was promptly and thoroughly incinerated. Piper and Paige stared at the mini-Cole. "Wat? He was a meany-head." He ran over to Paige and threw his arms around her neck.

"Paaige…what's going on?" Piper asked, drawing out the 'a' in her sister's name to sound more impatient.

"Umm…I kinda read a little spell from the Book aloud…and I guess it turned Cole into a little kid…" 

"You GUESS? Great. Just great. Please don't tell me that it will turn ALL of us into little five-year olds eventually!"

"I don't know!" Paige defended. "And don't yell in front of the kid!"

"I'll yell all right! You haven't heard the end of my yelling!" 

Leo came downstairs then to see what the noise was all about. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. A demon just attacked and was vanquished by a three-year-old Cole, nothing to worry about!" Piper declared, being quite obviously sarcastic. "Did you know Paige cast a spell?"

"Is that the one you had me translate?" Leo asked the youngest sister, who nodded and winced, as if expecting more yelling. Leo sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, we can't do anything until it wears off. I'm guessing the spell will affect everyone that was here when it was cast eventually. We'll just have to wait it out."

"So Phoebe will be the only one taking care of a bunch of little kids? We're all gonna die," Piper said flatly.

~~~

End first chapter! I'd really like a beta reader for this'n. I had one of my friends read it over but she doesn't exactly know a lot about Charmed. If there are any glaring mistakes, review and tell me.

Also, another option is to bring in Prue! ^^ I don't know if I'd do this, but vote in your review if you want the oldest Halliwell sister in this. Thanks!


	2. Part 2: Pheobe's Babysitting!

AN: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!! ^^ So happy! 

As for the Prue-vote, it is currently 5 for it, 3 against it. She won't come in till a little later though, if at all. So, the voting is still open till next part.

Disclaimer: See part 1.

****

Part 2: Pheobe's Babysitting!

The phone in Pheobe Halliwell's office was cut off in mid-ring when the occupant of the room picked it up. "Pheobe Halliwell here," she said, shifting the phone so she could type and talk at the same time.

"Pheobe, it's Piper. We have a really big family emergency over here, can you come home?" Piper asked, sounding panicked.

Back at the Manor, Cole was running rampant around the living room, yelling and generally grinding on Piper's last nerves. Paige and Leo were trying to catch him, but weren't exactly being too successful. 

"What is it, Piper?" Pheobe asked. "I'm really really busy!"

"Umm…oh…well, I don't really know how to say it," Piper muttered. "Cole is having a LITTLE problem."

"Can't he take care of it? He's a big boy," Pheobe retorted.

"NOT anymore."

Pheobe blinked. "I'm not getting what you mean, Piper."

"Come home and you'll see!" The phone went dead then. (Piper had lost her patience with Cole's antics, and hung up so she could calm down before anything went ka-boom.)

"All right, what's the big deal? I have about 15 deadlines at work, and I'm treading on VERY thin ice with Elise. Cole better be dead or severely injured…"

"Hi!" the midget Cole said, running up to Pheobe.

"Oh…my…God…WHO SHRUNK MY BOYFRIEND?!" Paige looked at her sister nervously and tried to sneak out of the room. "You did?! Paige, what did you DO?!"

"I…kinda…read a little spell aloud…and it's gonna turn all of us into little kids eventually…"

This point was further embellished by an observation from Piper.

"Where's Leo?"

The search about the house was ended by none other than Cole, who found the Whitelighter hiding under the bed in Leo and Piper's shared room. 

"He's littlwer than he used to be!" Cole announced, leading the shrunken Leo downstairs.

"Great, now my husband is a five-year-old."

"I'm only thwee," the mini-Leo declared, pouncing on Paige. 

"Why are they all magnetically attracted to me?!"

"I don't know. Guess we know who's watching the kids!" Piper said happily. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"And I'm going to go paint my nails," Pheobe said, snickering.

"Hey. HEY! You guys are NOT serious! Come on!" Paige yelled, following her two sisters as they retreated up the stairs. "Don't do this to meee!"

"Why? You read the spell…" Pheobe muttered.

"Pleaaase?" Paige begged.

"Oh, fine." Cole tugged at Paige's hand at that moment.

"Aunt Paige, we're hungwy," he announced, tugging the youngest sister toward the kitchen. Piper cracked up.

"AUNT Paige? Well, at least you're getting practice." Pheobe's eyes widened then.

"Umm…Piper, when you get younger…what'll happen to the baby?"

"Oh God…never thought about that…"

"Neither did I…" Pheobe said. "That could get messy."

"Is there any way to reverse the spell without it wearing off?"

"We could try the thing we did to reverse that karma spell I cast on my coworker…" Paige suggested.

"Do you remember the spell you said?" Piper asked.

"It was written down in the Book. I'll go find it." Paige ran upstairs. 

"HEEEY! WE'RE HUNGWY!" Cole shouted. 

"All right, all right," Piper consoled, taking Leo's hand. "Follow me, I'll get you guys something to eat."


	3. Part 3: Chaos Ensues

AN: *eyes boggle out* 21 reviews?! Wow! ^^ I feel so loved! *passes out cookies to all* Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so much! ^^

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

****

Part 3: Chaos Ensues

Piper and Pheobe didn't even try to stop Cole and Leo's horseplay this time. 

"I told you not to give them sugar," Pheobe declared, as Cole pounced her.

"How was I supposed to know they'd turn out to be hyperactive?" Piper questioned, watching Leo bounce up and down on the unoccupied end of the couch. 

"Where's Paige? I would think she'd have found that spell by now."

"Yeah! Whewe's Aunt Paige?" Cole asked. "She's fun, and you'we not." He stuck his tongue out at Pheobe and Piper, and they sighed.

"I'll go check upstairs," Piper sighed, and got up and walked out of the room. She came back down minutes later carrying a sleeping child-Paige. "Found her. She never even got to the attic."

"Great, now we don't know what spell she used, and we're outnumbered by little kids."

"And I've been thinking…since Leo didn't get his powers until he died, do you think that he has them now?" Piper placed Paige in Pheobe's lap, and Cole looked a bit perturbed by being forced out of his spot. 

"I don't know. This just keeps on getting more and more complicated, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

"You know, when you turn into a kid too, I'm not going to be able to handle you four alone," Pheobe groaned.

"If you can handle demons, you can handle a bunch of kids."

"Yeah right. Three out of four of you will have powers! Cole and Paige could teleport practically anywhere, and you could blow stuff up. That's a bunch of kids I'd be thrilled to babysit." 

"You could call someone to help," Piper suggested.

"Yeah, that'd go over well. 'Hi, I'm Pheobe Halliwell, and I'd like your help to take care of a bunch of hyperactive kids with magic powers…'" 

"Darryl."

"Ooh, good idea. You think he'd help?" 

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Pheobe agreed and went to the phone. Darryl agreed to come over and check out the situation, and Pheobe returned to the living room to tell her elder sister the good news.

Piper, the last one to stay unaffected by the spell, had become young. "Great," Pheobe muttered. Darryl couldn't come until he was done at work, and it would be at least another two hours. And if Piper was anything like her limited memory from those years recalled, it would take exactly 15 minutes for Cole's antics to stomp all over her nerves, and then she would start the waterworks. 

Pheobe was wrong on her estimation. Piper was howling within 10 minutes. Leo, a fairly mellow child when not hyped up on sugar, was trying to calm her down. Paige, abruptly woken from her nap when Piper started bawling, joined in the crying. Cole was running about with his hands clapped over his ears, and Pheobe was quickly becoming the proud owner of a severe migraine. She ran upstairs to the bathroom to pop some Excedrin, and noticed as she was washing it down with a glass of water, that the chaotic noises from downstairs had ceased. 

"I just hope that no one died…" Pheobe muttered, running downstairs. The four children were collapsed into random piles about the living room, sleeping soundly. Paige was curled up in the chair that Pheobe had occupied earlier, Cole was stretched out on the floor just in front of it. Leo sprawled across the couch, and Piper was snoozing next to him. "Kodak moment," Phoebe sighed, dropping into another armchair across from the one that had become Paige's impromptu bed. The headache medicine was making Pheobe drowsy, so she too fell asleep a few minutes later. 

Darryl shook her awake an hour and a half later, having used the house key concealed under the welcome mat to gain entry to the Manor. He had been greeted by Cole, who had promptly put him through the Spanish Inquisition before he would let the police detective pass into the living room. 

"Remembew, I'm keeping my eye on you!" Cole said, poking his head out from behind the wall dividing the entry from the living room. 

"Lovely…" Darryl muttered. "I can see why Pheobe called for help. Paranoid little kid."

"Thanks so much for coming, Darryl," Pheobe managed to say, around a deep yawn. 

"Yeah, you're not exactly the person I would have in mind for taking care of 4 children, magical or not." 

"So you're going to help?" Pheobe asked hopefully.

"As long as I can stay, I will. But I don't see why I help you guys so much…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…end chapter 3! I thought of an alternative for helping Pheobe…DARRYL! XD Read/Review, and I'll love you forever. ^~

*walks off, still in a stupor over getting 21 reviews, since that's the most she's EVER gotten for a story in her lifetime*


	4. Part 4: Pool Party

O_O *falls over dead from shock* …36 reviews?? Wow…

hallie: I'll try to make it longer, but if I can't…I'll write 5 today and put it up too. I generally write short stories (and they're reaaaaally short) so I'm kinda used to writing shorter stuff. Otherwise I start rambling and it ends up to be 40 pages in one chapter. XD

kangaroo: Err…that's the problem. I don't really know what happened to Piper's baby. XD I'm clueless. Didn't even think about that before I started. Authoress powers? ^^;;

Disclaimer: See part 1.

Part 4: Pool Party 

Darryl and Pheobe were quite overwhelmed by the four wild children. Leo had somehow gotten his paws on the five-pound bag of sugar on the counter from Piper making Kool-aid earlier, and it was hidden somewhere in the Manor. The kids, in the meantime, were all on a major sugar rush. 

"They're just not slowing down…" Pheobe muttered, collapsing into an armchair. Darryl came into the room, with Cole kicking and squirming under one arm, and Paige giggling up a storm under the other. Both were covered head-to-toe in flour. 

"The kitchen is off-limits," Darryl stated, setting the two kids down on the floor. 

"Aww, but Uncle Dawwyl…" Paige whined.

"No puppy-dog eyes." He stalked off, presumably to jump Leo and Piper. Phoebe groaned and covered her face with a throw pillow. Darryl came in, being dragged by Leo.

"Aunt Pheobeee! Can we go swimming??" he begged, jumping up and down.

"Let me clean up Cole and Paige, and then…yes, we can go. But we'll have to stop somewhere and get you guys swimming clothes."

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Darryl muttered.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to get premonitions."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Piper, Paige, Cole, and Leo ran for the pool, each with little swimming wings attached to their arms, and innertubes hanging around their waists. Darryl and Pheobe walked at a slower pace, Pheobe holding a bag containing towels and sunscreen, and Darryl with a towel slung around his shoulders. Pheobe stepped into the pool behind the four children, and Darryl went around to the diving board and jumped in. 

"Oh, what cute kids!" a woman exclaimed, coming over to Pheobe. "May I?" 

"Umm…I don't think that'd be such a good idea," Pheobe said, but was ignored as the woman swooped down on Leo, who tried his best to swim away. It didn't work. 

"Come to Aunty Kaeru!" the woman said in shrill baby talk. Leo struggled valiantly, kicking the large woman anywhere he could reach and beating his fists on her arms as she strangle-hugged him. 

"Ma'am, could you please let him down?" Pheobe said, trying her best to use Piper's 'commanding voice.'

"Aww, you're just so cute, yes you are!" Kaeru cooed, completely ignoring Pheobe, and Leo's attempts to gain freedom. She crushed him to her more-than-adequate chest, and then promptly pinched his cheeks. Leo started screaming, yelling, and generally throwing a fit. They had attracted a ring of onlookers, who were suggesting that the woman let him go, but she ignored them too. Cole, Piper, and Paige started yanking on the woman's arms and shouting, trying to get Leo out from the bear trap grasp of the toad-like 'Aunty' Kaeru. Darryl swam over to help as well, but his commands to relinquish the toddler also fell on deaf ears. The only thing that distracted her enough for Phoebe to pluck her miniaturized brother-in-law out of harm's reach was Cole finally getting fed up and undoing the clasp of the woman's bikini top, which sent it flying into Darryl's face. Needless to say, Kaeru screamed and was kicked out of the pool for indecent exposure. 

"And around toddlers too!" the lifeguard chastised while sending the woman on her way.

"Are you alright, Leo?" Pheobe asked, checking to make sure that the young Whitelighter was alright.

"She was scawy…" Leo declared, shivering and hiding in Pheobe's arms as Kaeru glared at him and Cole. Cole glared right back and stuck out his tongue at the woman, who promptly tried to scale the fence to get at him.

"Awe you sure she's not a demon?" Cole asked Darryl in a secretive whisper.

"I wouldn't know."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

About an hour later, the children decided that they were hungry again. Neither Pheobe nor Darryl being a particularly good cook, they decided to go to the nearest fast food restaurant, which turned out to be a McDonalds with a playing area. That enough would guarantee plenty of chaos, as seeing Cole and Leo wanted Darryl to play with them so they wouldn't get girl cooties. (They had heard a few slightly older boys talking about that at the pool.) The detective figured, as he passed the sign that said he had to be under 4 feet to play, that what Ronald McDonald didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Pheobe went to get the food while Piper and Paige contented themselves by playing in the ball pit. When she called them to get their eats, Darryl was conspicuously absent. 

"Paige, where's Darryl?" She pointed back over her shoulder to the play area, where Darryl was trapped in a transparent play tube. "Oh man…Cole, can you come help me get him out?" The child was too engrossed with his french fries to reply, so Pheobe got up and went to get Darryl out herself. "How'd you get yourself stuck up here?" Pheobe asked, while bracing her feet on the tunnel walls to try and pull Darryl out.

"Cole and Leo asked me to play, and when I wouldn't follow them into the tunnels they dragged me in." Pheobe tugged on his jacket and managed to pull him out.

"You do know that there is a reason only kids play in these things? They're a bit small for policemen."

"I didn't know that, Pheobe," he said sarcastically. They returned to the table, to find their food missing. Darryl sighed. "I'll go get some more…"

"Thanks…" Cole, Leo, Paige, and Piper just started snickering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the longest I could get it…what can I say, when I write a good stopping point, I stop. ^^;; If you review, I'm more likely to write though! *hinthint* XD

Oh, a little piece of info pertaining to the woman at the pool, Kaeru…Kaeru is the Japanese word for toad/frog. Just a little piece of pointless trivia for y'all! ^~ When I said she was toad-like, I meant it…^^


	5. Part 5: Daycare

I have a plot…much chaos coming up, methinks. ^^ Let's just see how DAYCARE handles these four! XD

AngelWooWoo: Sorry, but Piper's kinda hard to write for me…even when she's 4…Oo;; I'll try, I do realize I've been ignoring poor Pip…sad thing is that she's my favorite sister and I can't write her to save my life…

Barb: It's gonna get worse. XD

Kelly: Pheobe didn't become small because she wasn't in the manor when Paige read the spell, she was at work. And that's why I wrote this…I adore Cole, and I just had to write him as a little kid. XD And about the little Leo/Piper kiss…hmm, that's a good idea…=D

Everyone else: Thanks for all the great reviews! My head's gonna become the size of a small car if y'all keep this up. ^^;; If you want, leave an email address or instant messaging handle and I'll contact you when I upload. Or you can yak at me on AIM, I'm on practically 24/7. (Hehehe) Thanks again, y'all make me feel so loved. ^^ Oh, and if anyone has _That 70's Episode_ of Charmed, could you please send it to me? *begging* Everyone's been mentioning it, but the most I know about that episode comes from Charmed-net's episode guides. XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Part 5: Daycare

"Elaine, I told you before, I can't come in today! I have to watch some kids and…" Pheobe sputtered over the phone. She was currently in some really hot water with her boss, who was demanding to know why Pheobe hadn't come back to work the day before.

"Oh, so you're now a professional babysitter instead of a columnist? You have two sisters, a boyfriend, and a brother in law, why can't they watch these kids?" Elaine shouted. "You get your rear in to work now missy, or you won't have a job to come back to!"

"All right, all right," Pheobe placated, sighing. "I'll be there in an hour." She hung up and turned to exit the foyer, encountering Piper standing in the doorway, tightly holding a teddy bear and with her thumb in her mouth. (AN: 1…2…3…AWWW!) "What am I going to do with you four…" She thought for a moment, and then retrieved the yellow pages and started searching for day cares. 

Twenty minutes later, she had Cole, Leo, and Paige roused, and all four children dressed. (Luckily, Piper and Leo had been buying ahead for children's clothing, so there was a good amount in the manor, both for boys and girls since they had at first thought that the baby was going to be a girl.) Piper refused to relinquish her death grip on Teddy, so Pheobe just got them all into the car and buckled up, and then prayed fervently that she wouldn't get pulled over for not having them in child seats. A couple of false starts later, they were off towards the day care center, a little place called Color Me Happy. It was a tacky little place, decorated in bright Crayola colors and crayon wallpaper border was everywhere. 

"Oh, they're such darlings!" the caretaker exclaimed, making Leo shiver in recollection of the woman at the pool the day before. "How long will they need to stay?"

"Till five, if it's possible. I would take care of them myself, but my boss demanded I come in today. A friend of mine will be picking them up, Darryl Morris."

"Alright." Pheobe handed the woman a check and left, even though her miniaturized family was shouting at her to come back. "Well kids, why don't you go out in the back and play with all the other little scamps?" She led the foursome back to a fenced in play area where there were jungle gyms, slides, and swingsets. 

"I don't wike her. She's scawy," Leo said, clambering to the top of the slide so he could keep an eye on their temporary caretaker. Piper and Paige were running around, playing 2 person tag. Piper took a tumble, however, and started crying. Leo ran over and examined her bleeding and scratched-up knee. "Awe you okay?"

"It hurts!" Piper declared, still crying slightly. Leo gave her a small, innocent peck on the cheek and then stood up, offering his hand to help Piper stand. She took it, blushing like a ripe tomato. (After all, she had just been kissed, never you mind that it was from her husband.) The duo walked around holding hands for a while, while Cole and Paige played together in the sandbox. 

Naptime consisted of a couple of hours of hushed playing, as the four magical children weren't even close to being tired. They contented themselves with boxes of crayons and paper, drawing pictures for Pheobe and Darryl, even though they were repeatedly told to go to sleep. Snack time followed after, consisting of cookies and milk. Obviously, the owner of Color Me Happy had no idea that the smallest bit of sugar could put Leo, Piper, Paige, and Cole out of control faster than a speeding Superman. (Which is faster than a speeding bullet, mind you.) This combined with lack-of-sleep made the four children physically impossible to keep up with within a matter of minutes. 

Darryl walked into the day care to pick the four temporary toddlers up a few hours later. Color Me Happy daycare was in a state of emergency. Children were running all over the place, screaming and carrying on, and generally having a good ol loud bit of fun. The frazzled daycare woman noticed Darryl and came over, carrying the only two children she had managed to capture, Leo and Paige, under her arms. 

"Having a bit of trouble?" Darryl asked conversationally. She glared at him tiredly.

"Who are you and which one of these little monsters are yours?" she asked, obviously not in the mood for pleasantries.

"UNCLE DAWWYL!" Piper yelled, leaping at him. Cole followed suit, vaulting into the police officer's arms. 

"These two, and the ones you are currently holding."

"Thank God! There are such things as miracles! Take them!" she yelled, smiling broadly before shoving Paige and Leo at him and running off to gather their things.

"Were you four good for the day care lady?" Darryl asked, studying their impish little faces. The reply was an unanimous yes, even though Darryl suspected otherwise. The woman returned with their things, and all but shoved Darryl, Leo, Piper, Cole, and Paige out the door and slammed it behind them. Darryl even suspected he heard the lock click. All in all, he got the distinct impression that the Fearful Foursome were not going to be welcomed back anytime soon.

One day care down, five hundred more to go!


	6. Part 6: Zoo!

piper13: Wow...I have a daily-update-checker! ^^;; *feels loved*

AngelWooWoo: I'm trying to make them get along. After all, they're just little kids, they don't need to be at each other's throats. Plus it's just cuter that way, cuz we know that they don't trust each other, but THEY don't know that. LOL

kangaroo: I write Piper well? News to me. ^^ I never thought I could get her personality down. And no, the daycare lady was spared. Even though I was feeling particularly like seeing someone fried...(I had just reread the part with Professor Umbridge going after Hagrid in Harry Potter 5...)

M.A.T: T'aint that original, I was inspired by a Yu-Gi-Oh fic on here called Chibi For A Day. (Which is much funnier, in my opinion...)

Kelly: I try. Sometimes I can't update just for being too busy, but reviews get me going because I just feel so GOOD! Hehehe...And Leo was reminded of the pool lady when he saw the day care lady, because they all think he's so cute they want to pinch his little cheekies!! ^^

xxFiRE FAiRYxx: Hehe, this is my first comedy...ever...

beautifulgarbage: It's a syndrome. When it was Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, it was always Pheobe messing up. Now, since Paige is the youngest, she took over the official messing-up job!

Cierra: The pool was inspired once again by Chibi For A Day. ^^ Only Malik cut the straps with the Millenium Rod, and it was Britney Spears instead of the toad-woman. Hehehe...

Sweetone: Early in the season Piper's baby was referred to as 'she.' Probably because of the episode Morality Bites in the 2nd season where they went to the future, and Leo and Piper's child was Melinda. I fell off the couch when Wyatt came along. ^^;; It's like a curveball! And Wyatt's not mentioned because I know diddly squat about last season. I swear, I only caught 5 episodes. Musical Timeslots, you know. I have a horrid memory, I kept tuning in on Thursday instead of Sunday and forgetting it was even on Sundays...^^;;

Great fanfiction: I already talked to you on AIM. Hehehe...proof that I am contact-able!

hallie: Don't worry, I'm usually too lazy to sign in too. Thank Kelly for the kissing suggestion, I thought it was just too cute to pass up. ^^

Everyone Else: Gah, I know not what to do with Wyatt...I've had some suggestions, and I'm pondering about how I'm going to work them in. If anyone has any suggestions about how to do this, feel free to contact me, I'll love you forever. ^^;; 

Oh, thanks bunches of bananas to the people who sent me emails and IMs. They were incredibly helpful! And to Oldbeldam@aol.com (that's their email, I don't know any screenname...sorry!) it's pretty much impossible to bother me. I'm the one who bothers EVERYONE ELSE!! Mwah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Part 6: Zoo!!

Needless to say, the daycare was not the best of ideas. Pheobe got herself excused for the next week from work, due to some major begging and promising that she would work on her column in her spare time. She came home that evening lugging two huge canvas mail sacks and a laptop computer. 

"Darryl…help…" Pheobe groaned, feeling the strain of tons of stationary and envelopes. Darryl shrugged.

"I can't, I'm all tied up at the moment." He was playing cops and robbers with Cole and Leo, who had decided it would be fun to use actual handcuffs, and thus thinking, had taken Darryl's and cuffed his hands behind his back. They had then taken the keys and hidden them, probably in the same place as the sugar, and were prancing around their captured 'robber' with enthusiasm that could only be from candy. Pheobe groaned and dropped the pair of mail bags on the coffee table, which complained under the combined weight. "The daycare has officially banned the Halliwell family, just so you know."

"That bad, huh?" Pheobe asked, plopping down on the couch. She had relaxed for five seconds when she had Paige and Piper tugging on her hands, demanding a tea party. "Not now, girls, Pheobe's tired…"

"Apparently, if you're referring to yourself in the third person," Darryl said sarcastically, rubbing his now-freed wrists, silently thanking whatever god was listening that he had an extra set of keys for his cuffs. 

"At least I'm not narrating my own life."

The four children were throwing quite a ruckus the next morning, Piper had fallen down a couple of steps, and the second she started crying quite a few vases blew up. Paige had orbed into the crawlspace somehow, and started howling loudly because, of course, she was claustrophobic. Leo was torn between which of the two he should comfort, so kicking into 'toddler leadership mode' he told Cole to go help Paige out of the crawlspace, and he went to Piper.

Pheobe announced, to stem the tears of the two girls, that they would be taking an outing to the zoo. It was the only thing she could think of at the time, and after all, how much trouble could four little kids get into at the zoo?

She really didn't take into account the fact that three of these children had magical powers.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Pheobe asked, eyeing the four kids so they didn't run away.

"Birds!" Paige declared.

"I wanna see the lizawds," Cole answered. "Or the tigews."

"Can we go to the kangawoos?" Leo asked. 

"Yeah, kangawoos!" Piper added. 

"All right, all right, we'll go to the kangaroos first, then the lizards, birds, and tigers. Alright?"

"Otay!" the four children chorused.

Pheobe thought she was keeping an eye on the children, she really did. But when Darryl pointed Cole out as being missing in action, she panicked. Darryl noticed that one of the kangaroo's joeys had two heads.

And one was that of a human boy. Well, a half-human boy anyway. 

"Holy mother of cheese…" Pheobe muttered.

"What? Pheobe, I think you need a long trip to the funny farm."

"No thanks, I'm allergic to Old McDonald."

"Never mind. I'll go get the handlers." Darryl ran off to find a person with keys to the kangaroo pen, finding one conveniently within a few hundred yards of the enclosure. He stopped the man and whipped out his badge. "San Franscisco Police Department! I…umm…need you to open the kangaroo enclosure…" Darryl said, slowing his speech as he realized that this probably wasn't a good time to be pulling a Hawaii 5-0 on the zoologists. The skeptical animal handler examined Darryl's proffered badge before he could conceal it in a pocket again, and ask as an embarrassed civilian.

"Homicide department? What, are you guys going after marsupial mass-murderers now? I assure you officer, none of our kangaroos have criminal records. Now, if you excuse me…"

Darryl sighed, if this had been an anime, he would be seeing major sweatdropping action. Alas, the authoress digresses…

"A child is in the enclosure. In a kangaroo's pouch, to be precise."

Meanwhile, Pheobe was trying to figure out how to get Cole out of the pen, and was coming up with a grand total of nothing short of going in there herself and physically dragging him out. She didn't notice that the other three hellions had vanished as well. At least, she didn't notice till Piper began to scream bloody murder. Apparently her and Paige (who had been too excited and impatient about visiting the birds) had been chased down by a flock of peacocks, and Paige had orbed both of them into a tree to escape the rabid birds. Pheobe's racing thoughts came to a crashing halt worthy of any Nascar race as she recalled one crucial fact…

…Piper, as a child, had been deathly afraid of heights.

Needless to say, when Darryl found Pheobe a half-hour later, toting a recovered Cole, she was one frazzled witch. And Piper was still up the tree, making enough racket to wake the dead, and at a pitch high enough to crack diamond. Random things were blowing up or freezing all around them, but luckily enough the other zoo-goers had abandoned the area in the hopes of finding a more quiet place. Even the animals were getting as far away from the treed Piper as humanely possible. Pheobe's hair was singed and sticking on end, because every time she had tried to levitate up to the limb Piper was perched on to get her down, her hair was almost struck by Piper's exploding power. 

Cole was getting sick and tired of the noise, so he shimmered up to the tree limb himself and retrieved Piper, who stopped howling as soon as her feet touched firm ground again. Darryl sighed in relief and removed his hands from his ears and took a head count of the toddlers.

"Where's Leo?"

Making good use of young Paige's tracking powers [1] Leo was found some time later, observing the monkeys. Fortunately, he was on the right side of the bars. 

"Okay, we're leaving. I've had enough of the zoo," Pheobe declared, watching Darryl give Leo and Cole shoulder-rides (so they didn't get away again.) "We're going straight home, and I'm going to look at the Book and see what damned spell Paige read! I've had enough of this! I'm an advice columnist, not a babysitter!"

"I agree."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] On Charmed-net, one of Paige's listed powers is tracking. Makes sense, since she is part Whitelighter.

And now, for a special event…

****

Real-Life Babysitting Horror Stories

Heather Silvey, known as Heathee-chan to her friends, was babysitting one day in early July. This is no ordinary tale of babysitting…but a BABYSITTING HORROR STORY! (Dun dun duuuun!)

Not only were the children she was caring for sick, and still in diapers at the ages of 4 and 5, but they were also little hellions! The elder of the two children was sent outside, since the mother claimed that he could stay out there unsupervised. She was wrong!

Promptly after being released from house-arrest, the child disappeared. Where you ask? Into the barn, where he was discovered with a loaded rifle! Heathee-chan yelled at him, and he promptly dropped the weapon, where it did NOT misfire (thank the heavens.) She then had to retrieve the younger child from outside, where she was not supposed to be. But, she returned to her own home, and lived happily ever after.

At least till the next day, when she had to go back.

Fin! By the way, that story is completely true. Heathee-chan is my best friend and she told me this on instant messenger after she got home. 


	7. Will the real Part 7 please stand up!

I got this from the BEST source of inspiration! Listening to 'How Soon Is Now' incessantly for half an hour! =D And later Evanescence. ^_^ So, read, review, and be patient. School has started! Oh joy. This means updates will probably disappear again. (Unless Mr. Wilberding counts fanfiction as 'creative writing…' Hmm…)

On another note, I have found that the Charmed soundtrack will be released September 23rd!! How many of y'all are putting THAT on your Christmas wish list? I know I am…=D It's gonna have 11 songs on it, including How Soon Is Now (of COURSE!) Check out this: (hope that loads right, if not, I'll put it in my profile.)

~~~~~~

****

Part 7: Out of the Frying Pan…

While Pheobe was upstairs scanning the Book of Shadows for the spell Paige had invoked, Darryl was downstairs keeping the girls entertained.

By playing endless games of Cats Cradle. Harmless seeming, yes, but Darryl was getting supremely annoyed by the endless repetitive looping and pulling. So were the girls.

"Let's play a new game!" Piper commanded, tossing one end of the yarn ball to her sister and grinning evilly at Darryl.

"Like what?" Paige asked. Piper just started running around Darryl's legs, trailing yarn.

The detective found himself bound rather tightly on the couch, looking like an insane multi-colored mummy under the layers of thick yarn when Pheobe came downstairs, carrying a piece of paper with a spell written on it and a large white candle.

"I think I found it, Darryl…Darryl?" Pheobe said, looking around.

"Mmmph!" Darryl replied, trying to manuver the foul tasting string out of his mouth using his tongue. Pheobe sighed.

"Paige…"

"Aww…okay…Yarn!" Paige said, holding out her hand toward Darryl. The yarn around him disappeared and reappeared in Paige's little hands. She then promptly razzed her older sister and ran off. Pheobe sighed and set the candle down on the coffeetable.

"Darryl, can you go round up the crazy toddlers?"

"Why are you making me do it?"

"You're the one with the handcuffs, remember." Darryl groaned (even being Supercop as he is, he does have limits, and being tied up by a duo of 5 year olds with a ball of yarn is stepping pretty close) and followed Paige, figuring she would be the easiest to bring back. 

Leo and Cole turned out to be the easiest, they were found napping in the sunroom. Paige kept orbing away whenever Darryl got close. Finally, she got fed up.

"I call the spirits, to help undo, and send him off…to Timbuktu!!" she yelled.

"Uh oh…" Darryl suddenly disappeared. Pheobe came in just as Paige finished the spell and Darryl disappeared.

"Paige! Bad girl! You're not supposed to send Darryl to Timbuktu! Get in time out!" Paige did as commanded (dragging her feet as she did so.)

Pheobe went to wake up Cole, so she could retrieve Darryl. "Piper, keep an eye on Paige. If she gets out of the corner, freeze her. There's candy in it for you if you don't trash the Manor while I'm gone for fifteen minutes."

"Otay!"

Fifteen minutes and a Darryl-retrieval mission later, Pheobe had gathered all the mini-Charmed ones, demon, and Whitelighter to the living room. She lit the white candle, and held the paper with the spell Paige had cast over it.

"Guided Spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be," she commanded, burning the paper over the candle.

"Please let it be…" Darryl cut in, from where he was wrapped in a blanket sitting on the couch. (Apparently it was winter in Timbuktu.)

There was a bright flash of light, and Piper and Paige were back to normal. Leo and Cole were unchanged. And Pheobe and Darryl? Let's just say they got a _little_ surprise.

Geeze, this is way too short. Putting what I have written of Chappy 8 in here…

"Oh man…" Paige said, staring at Pheobe and Darryl. Those two had gone farther back then THEY had! 

There were now two infants in the Manor. (AN: Yes. Two. I've decided to magic away Wyatt. ^^;; As seeing I know NOTHING about the kid or the storyline involving him. Hope this doesn't tick any of you off. It's not that I don't like the kid, he's supremely cute, but…yeah.) Pheobe and Darryl were squalling incessantly.

"Well, this can't be good," Piper observed.

"Least you can get practice changing diapers…" Paige said hesitantly.

"Yeah, on my sister and a police detective who happens to be a friend of the family!"

"Hey, it's practice!" 

Piper groaned and stared at Pheobe. Apparently the uber-chibi Charmed One was feeling slightly scared by the fearsome look on her elder sister's face, because her eyes started watering…

And then she started to cry louder than Piper had screamed as a Fury. 

"God, I almost forgot how big a set of lungs Pheobe had on her when she was a kid!!" Piper cried, stuffing her fingers in her ears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! STOP CRYING!!" 

Piper's yelling, in turn, made Darryl begin to howl. This set off a chain reaction that had Leo and Cole start running around the living room screaming bloody murder with their hands clapped over their ears. Piper and Paige were beginning to get serious migraines.

Paige picked up Darryl and began to try to calm him down, it worked slightly, but since Pheobe was still yowling (and nothing Piper was attempting could calm her down) the semi-peace didn't last all that long. 

Then Piper got an idea. She remembered how she had been with Leo while they were both little, and grabbed Cole around the middle when he passed by next. She then handed Pheobe to him. It worked, Pheobe instantly stopped crying, Darryl calmed down, and Leo quit running and yelling.

"Phew. We better find a way to reverse this, or we'll all go insane," Paige said.

"Maybe you have to be the one to reverse it. You did cast the spell after all." Paige sighed.

"Guess that means I get to go check the Book of Shadows."

"Yep."

~~~

Fin chappy 7! And now I have my own Babysitting Horror Story. Well, not really. It's just a freakish quirk I've found with half the kids I babysit…

All the youngest ones have strange fascinations with my butt. Seriously. I have a regular family (the parents will actually arrange a date just so I can come over and babysit. Their kids love me. ^_^) who's youngest boy will walk up to me and slap me right on the rear. Usually while I'm in the kitchen trying to cook. He also climbs all over me like a human jungle gym. His favorite chair: My lap. @_@ Oro…

And then Friday, I babysat for a family that I have never worked for before. Their youngest, who is 2, also whacked me right in the backside. He also had a fascination with climbing all over me. And drooling all over me, but that's beside the point. 

I dunno, they just like my butt, I guess. And there's my embarrassing babysitting story.

Now for reader replies…ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! *falls over* @_@ oro…

Well, the ones for the notice doesn't really count, do they? ^_^ Ah well. XD

****

kangaroo - Thought you'd like that...LoL

****

hallie - Babysitting is currently my only source of income. However, I do not have to watch devil children like poor Heathee-chan. ^~ With my charges, all I have to do is hook up my PSX and let them play Digimon Rumble Arena...they amuse themselves for HOURS...xD

****

Angel (WooWoo) - Hehe, I still don't think I can write Piper worth beans. But thanks for the vote of confidence!! ^_________^

****

Kelly - Poor Pheobe and Darryl indeed. Just you wait and see what I have in store for them next...=D

****

oldbeldam - Thank you, and I'll crank the next installment out as soon as I humanely can.

****

line - ^^ Glad you're so happy. I'll try to update soon.

****

Dena - You didn't get a heart attack when chappy 6 showed up did you? 

****

piperperson - Glad you like. ^^

****

Wobardo - Yer gonna have to email me and tell me allllll about this role-play story. I'm a rabid role playing fangirl. ^^;;

Sweetone - Now, you shouldn't be reading if you're tired! xP The compy will still be there in the morning...

****

just always - Yipe...That story IS horrific...Oo;; 

****

LozzieLiz - I don't even want to know how you got those tales...^^;;

****

jingle Bells - Here's the update, and thanks. Unfortunately, my summer is now over. Oro...@_@

****

Chazza - Thanks!!

Paigefan - Sorry I made you wait SO LONG! @_@ I'm about ready to beat MYSELF up here!

kelly - Sorry again...I'm horrendously evil, I know...-_-;;

****

iheartgreenday - ^_^ Chibified romance. So kawaii.

****

dena - *hugs and revives with a Pheonix Pinion*

****

General note: Chocolate, candy, and plushie Kit's for all! Flame me if you want for taking so damn long, I deserve it. I'll crank out chapter 8 as soon as I can.


	8. Partyparty! :contains part of chapter 8:

****

Whooooo!

10/18/03

Good news! The Spanish was misgraded. ^_^ That means I'm not going to get grounded! Yay! Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, I give it a week till I'm done. Maybe a bit more.

Monday - get out of school for college fair

Tuesday - no school (however, this is when the PSAT test is)

Wednesday - One of 2 full school days this week

Thursday - The other one…xD

Friday - No school for Fall Break!

Ha, I love this week. ^_^;; See? Plenty of writing time in there. (We probably won't be doing anything when we get back on Monday, because many many people are gone for FCCLA.) And Saturday, I'm going to be on a bus for 7 hours on my way to Mall of America! =D 

~ The much happier Cloud Dragon!

BTW, I'm posting what I have written of Chapter 8. It's not very long, I don't think I've really worked on it for a month. But I have an evil idea brewing in my mind, and since I've gotten a lot of recent reviews asking for Prue, I am going to find some way to weasel her in. ^_^ (She was my favorite sister for a while, after all…it's been Piper for quite a stretch of time, though.)

-----

****

Part 8 (and 1/2): …Into the Fire

"Oh man…" Paige said, staring at Pheobe and Darryl. Those two had gone farther back then THEY had! 

There were now two infants in the Manor. (AN: Yes. Two. I've decided to magic away Wyatt. ^^;; As seeing I know NOTHING about the kid or the storyline involving him. Hope this doesn't tick any of you off. It's not that I don't like the kid, he's supremely cute, but…yeah.) Pheobe and Darryl were squalling incessantly.

"Well, this can't be good," Piper observed.

"Least you can get practice changing diapers…" Paige said hesitantly.

"Yeah, on my sister and a police detective!"

"Crap, what are we gonna tell his WIFE?"

"Oh man…you just had to read that spell, didn't you?"

"Whaaat?" Paige whined.

"Alright, no whining. Let's just deal with this. You go look in that Book entry, try and find the counter spell. NO READING ANYTHING ALOUD until you've checked with me!"

Paige pouted and walked up the stairs, muttering about how you make one mistake, and everyone blames everything on you.

-----

Told you it was short.

hallie: Hehehe, the latest time they were singing about firemen all evening. xD Thanks for sticking around! 

valkryiepiper: Oh, I will finish it, don't you worry. If it takes me till I'm old and senile, it'll still get done. Glad you like! ^_^

Roxette Halliwell: Thanks! And I am continuing as fast as I can

Slagar: That's the goal -- to freak everyone out. =D

Silverfirestorm: You another Cole fan? I think I can manage more of the little guy…hes so cute after all…

Kelly: He's with Elder Leo in Cloud-land. ^^ And they'll never hear the end of it…xD

Midnight Moondrops: He probably will, he's a very awesome teacher. You've gotta love any guy who'll start playing electric guitar in class. ^_^

AngelWooWoo: *hugs* You'll like my evil idea then. 

Dena: *hugs for you too* You're great, you know that?

line: Sorry about your best friend. I know how that goes, Heathee-chan and I seem to be battling more than usual lately…

princesscatie21: ^_^

bri: Your good-luck worked! ^_^ 

Paigefan: Understatement, understatement. xD It also smacks you around and leaves scales on your face! *imprisons school in a can of tuna*

-----

You guys are seriously the best. *hugs, candy, and plushie Book of Shadows for all!*


	9. And here's the rest of Chapter 8!

My music for this chapter: Samurai X Soundtrack 

This is going to be at LEAST 10,000 words. I don't like it when fics end below 10,000 words. ^_^ That means you have at least a couple of more chapters to look forward to before I fix them. Who else wants to see Cole and Leo having to take care of them? =D 

...I just got an evil idea... 

Part 8: Into The Fire! 

"AUNTY PAIGE, COLE HIT ME!" Leo shouted, launching himself into his 'aunty's' arms, bawling. 

"Can't you two get along for five minutes? Go bug Piper, she's in the kitchen." Leo tore downstairs like a wild thing. "Phew...back to looking." She had found the spell she had apparently used to change everyone in the first place, and bookmarked it. (Along with a warning for no one without experience translating French to read it aloud.) "...Time demon...nope, didn't Piper and Pheobe already vanquish that guy?...yeah...illusion potion, to make you seem younger...no, I need something to make everyone OLDER!" She continued on this train of thought for a while, until giving up. "I'm hungry..." she muttered, and her stomach growled in agreement. Nodding to herself (after all, no one can work on an empty stomach!) she headed downstairs. 

The kitchen looked like a war zone. Pheobe and Darryl were sitting in high-chairs, flinging pureed fruit at each other, the walls, and Piper. Both exploded into laughter when a glob of stray banana-goo smacked into Paige's eye. 

"Tin ponts! Tin ponts!" Darryl declared, laughing, as Paige whipped the stuff out of her face. 

"Aunty Paige got GOOED!" Cole yelled, laughing. Pheobe (having actually eaten more of the food than flinging it across the room) reached out for him, waving her pudgy baby arms. 

"Cowl! Cowl!" [AN: Cole! Cole! in case you don't speak baby-talk.] Piper sighed, and lifted mini-Pheobe out of the highchair. The baby toddled around behind Cole as well as she could with unsteady baby-legs. 

"Aww, how cute..." Paige cooed, before being smacked in the face by another amazing flying banana glob. 

"Uch...Darryl, you were a regular terror of a kid, you know that?" 

"Did you find anything in the book, Paige?" Piper asked. 

"No, unfortunately. Not a thing. Well, besides spells and potions with no logical application to our current predicament..." 

"Big words are lost on me at the moment." 

"That's okay, I have no clue what I was saying either." 

Piper stared at the coffeepot, having a sudden urge to just grab it and pour it down her throat. She was feeling the effects of caffiene deprivation (apparently Pheobe and Darryl didn't think it appropriate to fill a sippy cup with coffee for her when she was miniaturized) and needed a major pick-me-up. 

That plus the antics of the adults-turned-children were giving her the Migraine of the Month. And even when she had downed 2 fast-acting asprin, her head still felt like pixies wearing metal clogs were cavorting in her brain...and it was a proven fact that caffiene equals headache relief. 

"Piper, are they grown up yet?" Paige whined, hiding behind a skillet to deflect flying banana. 

"No, and they won't be, until we figure out how to reverse this damn spell!" A jar containing flour sitting on the counter exploded under Piper's temper, coating the entire kitchen (including the 4 children, Piper, and Paige) in a layer of white dust. 

"Guess we know what this means..." Paige muttered.

"Bath time..." Piper finished her sister's thought. 

The kids took one look at each other...and ran. 

~~~ 

Valkryie: Don't worry, this will get finished. It will, I say! 

Roxette: Thanks! And like I said to Valkryie, I WILL continue. ^_^ *is too stubborn to give up* 

Slagar: That's the goal. Complete and total wackiness. 

Midnight: He probably will. That teacher is cool that way. ^_^ He tolerated my review on Charmed for speech, even though I didn't explain everything and confused the meow out of my classmates, save for the ones who watch it as much as me. *cough*Heathee-chan*cough* 

Angel: I've got some ideas for torturing the guys later. xD 

Dena: *bashes self* I'm late again... 

line: *hugses back* 


	10. Part 9: The Shiny New Christmas Edition!

Part 9: The Ultra Special Christmas Edition!

"Aunty Paige, can we go see Santa Claus?! PLEAAAAAAASE????????" Cole begged, turning on the Cute Eyes of Doom.

"Umm, go ask your Aunt Piper."

"Aunty Piper, can we go see Santa????????" Cole asked the older sister, still using his Cute Eyes of Doom.

"Go ask Aunt Paige." At this, Cole stared, wondering at the stupidity of grown-ups. 

~~~

A couple of tantrums and a car-ride later, Cole and Leo were standing in line to sit on Santa Claus's lap, bouncing with childish enthusiasm. Cole was first, and bounced up to Santa like yours truly after eating chocolate. In other words, oh lordy was he hyper! 

"So little boy, what do you want for Christmas?" the mall Santa asked dully, thanking all the gods of every culture that it was Christmas Eve and he would soon be released from Santa-dom. 

"I want a pony, no wait, a red wagon! Or a dragon, dragons are cool...Or can I have a ride in your sleigh? Or a..."

"Your 30 seconds is up kid, let's get the picture taken and get this over with!" the Santa grouched. 

"You're a GRINCH!" Cole declared, pouting. The flash camera went off and Cole toddled back to Piper, being sorely disappointed by his Santa experience. Leo went up next, but the second the elf-attendant set the child-Whitelighter on Santa's big red lap, he started howling. And thus, a new Whitelighter power was discovered: the ability to give ANYONE an instant earache just by yelling! However, when Leo accidentally reached up and pulled Santa's beard straight off, he stopped crying and started laughing hysterically. And thus Leo's picture with Santa turned out with the mini-angel *cough* holding Santa's beard in victory, managing to look smug yet innocent at the very same time. And when Leo ran off still holding Santa's beard, the whole trip ended up to be very much worth it for the two tots, and a giant headache for the poor Santa-impersonator. 

~~~

Leo was still wearing Santa's beard when Cole approached him with a decidedly 'evil' idea, worthy of a mini-Belthazor himself. Which was, in fact, Cole himself, but we're not going into that!

"Leo, why don't we orb to the North Pole so we can visit the REAL Santa??" the little demon proposed.

"You can shimmer, why don't you go? I don't wanna. Santa's scary."

"No, clowns are." (WHO CAN DISAGREE?? ANYONE? ANYONE AT ALL??) "Plus, I wanna see Rudolph! And all those other reindeer, I can't remember their names."

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Leo was obviously a big fan of the red-nosed, sleigh-pulling reindeer. 

The two magical children appeared right in the middle of Santa's meeting with his elf army. Apparently the jolly old man had gotten quite sick and tired of spreading joy on Christmas, and now was plotting to take over the world! (Never saw that coming, did you? xD) 

"What are those KIDS doing here??" Santa roared, being quite put-out with the interruption to his brilliant scheming. (He was gonna start his world conquest with Canada, if you were wondering.) 

"Santa, what are you doing?" Leo asked, his little pacifist heart quite shocked by the sleigh and 12 tiny reindeer, who were currently being outfitted with all kinds of machine guns and rockets. Talk about being a Grinch...

"I'm going to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of no one appreciating me."

"Why?"

"Because they think I'm just here to bring them gifts. And all I get in return is lousy milk and cookies! I'm lactose intolerant, for crying out loud! And I'm allergic to cookies." (Poor guy...)

"Why?"

And we all know where this is going. Santa was getting quite frustrated after about 20 minutes of this had gone by. And Cole was just getting started!

"ENOUGH! I'm going to take over the world and CHRISTMAS WILL NEVER COME AGAIN!"

"Can't you even think of something original? The Grinch already tried to stop Christmas from coming! And he couldn't do it!" Cole declared, crossing his little arms. 

"Yeah," Leo chimed in softly, still afraid of Santa. Well, in this case it was justified, you'd be scared too if you were facing off against a big fat man dressed in red who had Rudolph the Rabid Reindeer ready to attack you.

"We're gonna stop you from ruining Christmas!" Cole threw a fireball or two at Santa's new sleigh, completely frying all the circuitry that worked the weapons arsenal. "And we'll tell Aunty Piper to leave you some spaghetti and meatballs or something. She's a really good cook."

Santa was not one to have his plans thwarted so easily though, least of all by a couple of upstart kids. He ran at Cole, who stuffed his fingers in his ears and yelled at Leo...

...who started crying. All the glass in the North Pole was INSTANTLY shattered, and Santa was knocked across the room by sound-waves.

"Santa, we can help you deliver presents, as long as you promise to be nice again!" Cole said, turning on his now-infamous Cute Eyes of Doom. Oh, can anyone resist those Cute Eyes of Doom?

Obviously Santa can't, because all the presents were there by the time all the good little boys and girls woke up the next day.

And of course, the Source of All Evil got a giant lump of coal. Good thing he collects the stuff, huh?

When Cole and Leo got home on Christmas Day, they were suprised to find another person in the Manor...

...their 'Aunt' Prue.

-End Chapter 9-

Yay, everyone got what they wanted. Well...Santa didn't get to take over the world, but at least he didn't have to feed all those plates of cookies and glasses of milk to his reindeer. Piper and Paige had to deal with two VERY hyper tots the next day...

And the readers got Prue. Gonna have to think of a logical reason to fit her in. But as seeing I've already messed with pretty much everything in the Charmed universe, I can screw a few more things up to give her a purpose. xD Which will probably involve lots and lots of chaos.

This chapter is brought to you by...the letter P. Without which, Charmed would be in chaos. ^_^

See y'all next time!


End file.
